The Other Princess
by PhantomDragon12
Summary: Pyra of the Fire Nation had two siblings... Zuko and Azula, but being the middle child of the Fire Nation Royal family was no picnic. Not knowing her own mysteries was hard enough... but traveling the world was about to get alot harder. *redone*
1. My Messed Up Life

**Okay, I thought this story was going in a completely wrong direction so I decided to rewrite it. Sorry about any typo's I might make, it's kind of late right now. **

**Oh, and Pyro means fire, so I feminized it. Pyra is the younger sister of Zuko and older sister of Azula. **

**This starts during The Fortuneteller episode.**

**I don't remember if the head of Zuko's ship is a Captain, so I'm sorry if it's something else. **

**Pyra's POV**

"We haven't been able to pick up the Avatar's trail since the storm, but if we keep heading northeast…"

I was listening to Zuko and the Captain plan the next move to capture the Avatar. I think my brother has become really obsessed with capturing the twelve-year-old that it's almost unhealthy. I was jarred out of my thoughts when a much larger ship pulled up next to ours.

"What do they want?" Zuko growled, always the angry person.

"Perhaps a sporting game of Pi Sho," my Uncle Iroh responded and pushed a game piece across the board. The opponent made a face as Uncle pulled the pieces toward him and tried to convince them to play another game. I smiled and laughed under my breath. I decided that I got my sense of humor from my uncle.

The captain of the other ship came onto ours and demanded Zuko give him information about the Avatar, that he was a prime importance.

"I have no information," Zuko replied. Okay, sometimes I admire my brother's perseverance.

I slowly stood up from where I was slouched against a wall, unnoticed by everyone except Uncle, who caught my move and gestured to me to stay still. I scowled but knew it would be futile for _me_ to say anything. While Zuko still could go back to being a Prince, I was stuck as just Pyra.

I was pulled into a memory and more or less ignored stayed where I was.

_Flashback_

_I chewed on the inside of my cheek as the maid straightened my clothes. The pure anger roiled within me and I felt like I was about to explode from it if I said anything. _

"_You're ready, Princess," at the maid's indication, I walked out the door to my quarters and down the hall, making my way to the throne room. It was on the other side of the palace so I had time to think. _

_The bad news: I would have to pass the healing chambers to get to where I was going. It was where Zuko was right now. Zuko was my older brother and I'd looked up to him my whole life. We'd helped each other through the harder paces of bending and explored together. Zuko was my role model and now he was in the infirmary. He was in the infirmary because of our father. _

_My hand wound into a fist at the very thought of it. _

_It was during the war meeting. Zuko was just past fourteen and Uncle Iroh allowed him into his first meeting. _

_According to my uncle, Zuko had spoken out against the general's plan and it was an act of complete disrespect. My brother was challenged to an Agni Kai with our father as his opponent. It was how Zuko got that nasty burn on his face and the source of all my pent up anger from the years. _

_My life seemed to have fallen apart after my mother left. Grandfather Azulon became anger at my father for requesting that he revoke Iroh of his birthright, that Ozai would feel the pain of losing a first-born son. You guessed it, the first-born son was Zuko. Ozai had been charged with killing his own son. _

_I'd gone to my mother then, about to tell her what was happening, when I saw the hidden turmoil written all over her face, I was only nine but I knew what I saw. _

"_Go to your room Pyra." She'd told me. "I have a plan. Don't do anything rash to anger the Fire Lord any further."_

_I opened my mouth then to say that I wouldn't do anything rash, but she silence me. _

"_Pyra," she whispered, kneeling down to come to my level. "Don't deny it. Your temper is large. It always has been, but I need you to keep your head from now own. I want you to watch out for your brother from now on."_

"_Why does it sound like you won't be here?" I asked in a whisper. _

_She hugged me and whispered, "Never forget who you are Pyra. You're my daughter. You're Avatar Roku's great-granddaughter and I want you to remember that nothing is ever truly lost. Promise me you won't forget."_

"_Mom…"_

"_Promise me!" she commanded in a whisper. I looked straight into Mom's golden eyes that we both shared and I said. _

"_I promise, but you don't want me to tell anyone do you?" _

_She shook her head. "No Pyra. I need you to stay silent." She hugged me again, and, pulling a dark cloak around her, went toward the throne room. _

_I never saw her again. _

_I took a deep breath and entered the same throne room that my mother had disappeared into four years ago. _

_I walked forward and knelt in front of the throne, waiting for Fire Lord Ozai to recognize my presence. _

_And after a few minutes, he did. _

"_Why are you here my daughter?" _

"_Just a simple question father," I replied, still kneeling. "Do you think that the best way to destroy your enemy is to be able to predict what they'll do next, and being able to cancel the move before it ever happens, leaving them with no options?" _

_He didn't say anything for a minute. "Tell me more," he finally said. _

_I took a deep breath again. "Well, father, if you sent me with Zuko I would be able to study the rebellions, perhaps, and we would better be able to anticipate their next moves, maybe even how'll they'll react in a battle, so we can better destroy them."_

_I really hoped Ozai was buying this lie. In truth, I was keeping my promise to Mom to watch out for my older brother. _

"_What makes you think that the Earth Kingdom would tell anything to a Fire Nation Princess, Pyra?" _

"_Nothing, but a lowly servant, sent to the market to buy supplies? I could pose as a servant and none of the Earth Kingdom fools would really know the difference. It would just take the right… persuasions."_

_He thought for a minute, leaving me there on the floor. In that short time, millions of possibilities rushed through my head. None of them were any good. _

_Finally he rose and walked toward me. When he was in front of me, he told me to rise and face him. I did, keeping the straight face of a hardened warrior. _

"_Are you saying you wish to accompany your disrespectful brother as a lowly servant girl, and not a young woman of your dignity?" _

"_I would accompany my brother and report back to you of anything I can gather of the Earth Kingdom. The servant would be a disguise I would use to gather said information."_

"_You think you would be more useful there? Instead of here, learning to be a proper princess and second-in-line to the most powerful throne in the world." _

"_In a way, yes, I do. I could always continue my studies on my return home."_

"_You are aware that servants do not have the gift of bending fire?"_

"_Yes Father, but as I said, it would be a disguise."_

"_Yes, it would be. But this is proof that you will follow that disgraceful son of mine anywhere."_

_My eyes flew open and before I could protest, I went stiff with shock. I felt colder than ever, the hot Fire Nation blood had lost its heat. What the heck?!_

"_What… what are you doing?" I stammered. _

"_Pyra, Pyra, Pyra, don't you know that Fire Benders can as much put out a fire as they can start it?"_

_I gasped and backed up a step. _

"_What did you do to me?!" I screamed._

"_You will accompany your disgraceful brother on his futile quest to capture the Avatar. As of now, you no longer bear the title of Princess and are revoked of any chance of regaining it. You are no daughter of mine."_

When I finally returned to reality, the other captain and his ship had left and the only ones left in the room were the sailor at the wheel, me, and my Uncle, who was sitting beside me.

He gently placed a hand on my shoulder and looked at me. It was only then that I realized I'd been crying through the memory, the memory of losing my bending.

"Memories?" he asked. I nodded my head as the only answer.

Without saying anything, I stood and walked out of the room leaving my Uncle staring at my back.

I eventually found myself on the deck of the ship, watching a frustrated Zuko practice bending.

I walked over to him.

"Zuko, are you angry at the world _again_?"

He nodded without stopping his angry fire blasts.

"Would you mind helping me with my swords?" I asked.

He looked at me, exhaled, and nodded again. I unsheathed the swords from the hilt on my back and brandished them in a fighting stance.

Ever since I'd lost my bending, Zuko had been teaching me how to use broad swords. I was pretty good, but I still needed a lot of practice."

I slashed the swords at imaginary opponents while my brother watched me. After half an hour of him not saying anything, I looked at him.

"Can we do some real combat?" I asked. He shook his head.

"You barely use your swords anymore."

He shrugged. "I need to focus on Fire Bending."

I studied him for a second, not saying anything. "You're really good with your swords Zuko. I bet you could fight with just them if you had to."

He nodded. "Perhaps I could."

I didn't know I'd planted a seed.

Being the caring sister that I am, I sheathed my swords and started back toward my room on the tiny ship.

Zuko stopped me when he grabbed my shoulder.

"I'll lose my country if Zhao gets to the Avatar before I do." I nodded.

Then he surprised me with a question.

"Why do you have to look and act so much like Mom?"

I didn't think I acted like Mom that much, but I knew I looked like her.

"Someone has to make sure you don't get into too much trouble." I said. "Mom did a pretty good job of it."

I turned to my brother and hugged him quickly.

"Thanks for saying that." I whispered, and turned and walked away so he couldn't see the tears coming out of my eyes.

**Okay, that's the first chapter and I will clear a few things up with a quick timeline, with the years of Pyra as the years. **

**A few minutes – Pyra is born, the second child of Prince Ozai and Princess Ursa. 1 year younger than her older brother, Zuko. **

**1 year, three months – Azula is born, third child of Prince Ozai and Princess Ursa. She is 1 year younger than her sister, Pyra, and two years younger than her older brother, Zuko. **

**1 year, ten months. Summer solstice: Princess Pyra Fire Bends for the first time, a large burst of flame during a formal dinner. **

**9 years, two months – Princess Ursa disappears, leaving Pyra to look after Zuko. **

**9 years, three months – Firelord Ozai is crowned, and Pyra gains the title, Princess. **

**13 years, seven months – Princess Pyra requests to go with her brother into exile, and has her bending taken from her. **

**15 years, 2 months – the story begins. **


	2. A Walk In The Night

**I am back with Chapter Two!!! I don't own the song. I changed the lyrics a little bit to sound a little cooler. =)**

**Well, here ya go.**

**Chapter 2**

**Pyra's POV**

"Where were you Zuko? You missed music night!" I looked up at my Uncle's voice to see that indeed my brother had gotten back to his ship in the middle of the ever-loving night!

"I am going to bed. No disturbances." He said, without looking up. Uncle Iroh just shrugged and went back to playing the horn.

Curious, I stealthily followed him down the hallway and peeked into his bedroom. When Zuko was like this, it was just better to let him cool off before you tried to say anything.

What that brother of mine was doing, was putting his broadswords back on the wall and replacing a mask. What the heck? I twisted my face up in thought. Why would Zuko be doing with a mask of all things?

I shook my head and went back to the now-deserted deck.

The stars shone down from a clear night-black sky, and a crescent moon was shining. It'd been steadily waxing lately, slowly becoming full.

_That Water bending girl will get better soon, _I mused to myself. I thought her name was Katara, though I wasn't sure. She seemed to be nice enough when she wasn't trying to freeze us. Maybe she could've even been a friend. I snorted at the thought. I've never really had any friends, save for Zuko. Other girls my age found me just plain weird. It really didn't help I used to be a Princess.

I started humming to myself under my breath. It was a song I'd heard I don't know when. But I liked the tune, so I remembered it.

_These four walls_

_They whisper to me_

_They know a secret_

_I knew they would not keep_

_Didn't take long for the room to fill with death_

_And these four walls _

_Came down around us_

I was interrupted by the blow of a horn. I jumped around to see my uncle smiling at me.

"Did I startle you Pyra?" He asked a smile on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Kind of, I didn't know you were still out here."

He laughed and walked up next to me. "Worried about your brother?"

I nodded. "He's just…So different now, than he used to be." I hung my head, my hair falling around my face.

"I'm worried about Zuko also Pyra. Neither of you have had very clear lives."

I nodded again.

"We'll work it out eventually. It'll take a while, but we'll work it out."

He nodded and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Why don't you take a walk? It helps clear the mind."

I nodded again and started walking away. Before I reached the gangplank to the ground, I turned around.

"Hey… Uncle Iroh?" I called.

"Yes Pyra?"

I smiled, the grin spreading across my face. "Thanks!" I called and turned around and walked away.

In truth, Uncle Iroh was the closest thing to a dad I've ever really had. He cared for me much more than my own father did, I knew that for certain. I also knew he thought of Zuko as his son, especially since we lost Lu Ten.

I sighed. I really missed Lu. He'd been my friend and cousin. Someone I could look up to in a world torn apart by the war. Sometimes I tried picturing his face, but lately it had become more blurry.

"Hey, you there; what are you doing out past curfew?" I spun around to face the angry guy in the Fire Nation soldier.

"None of your business," I snapped.

I was about to add something about the guy's intelligence level, or lack thereof, when I realized this guy didn't have a Fire Nation accent. At least, not like that of a soldier that had to go through all the training.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Who are you to be ordering me around anyway?"

I said, sarcasm leaking into my voice. "You're not even a Fire Nation soldier."

Okay, I know I was being brash, but I was already mad.

The guy scrutinized me.

"Prove I'm not!" he snapped, a hint of surprise in his voice.

I stood up straight and rolled my eyes. "Take a look," I said, sarcastically at that.

He studied me for a minute. I waited for recognition to dawn in his eyes, but they never showed anything.

I raised an eyebrow, an invitation for him to say something against me.

I could tell he was slightly startled that I would dare say anything against a soldier. I knew for a fact that the soldiers were trained in many fields. They were also supposed to be able to recognize the Fire Nation royal family. I wasn't part of them anymore, but he should at least recognize my mother's face.

He refused to say anything, stubborn I guess.

I rolled my eyes again. "I'm Prince Zuko's sister," I stated, obviously.

"You aren't the princess," he said.

I groaned inwardly. Azula, my younger sister and a royal pain in the butt, of the three of us, she is the one who inherited our father's coldness against pain. She didn't care anything and would kill mercilessly if our father would really let her out of the palace very often. Being the prodigy that she is, I personally think that she is being groomed right now to be the next ruler of the Fire Nation.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever," I muttered and turned to complete my walk.

"Hey, where are you going?! Come back here."

I just kept walking. I didn't care that I was seriously getting on his nerves.

"I'll teach you to be so insolent," he yelled. He ran toward be, looking like he was going to punch my lights out. I ducked the punch easily.

_Why's he trying to hit me? He's wearing a fire-bender soldier's uniform. _I thought.

Dodging another punch, I grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back.

"I am Pyra, and don't you forget it," I hissed into his ear. I pulled his arm a little more for good measure, then released him.

I turned back toward Zuko's ship, leaving the bewildered soldier standing their rubbing his arm.

I knew in that instant. He wasn't a Fire Nation soldier. Any soldier, they were all under orders to call for backup during a potential skirmish, even if it was just one insolent girl. I glanced back.

I memorized his face. Dark hair hung in his face, deep brown eyes looked after me.

It was then that he said something that surprised me. "See you later, Night Panther."

I didn't allow him to see my face, the strained look on it. My nickname had been Night Panther. Uncle Iroh, Lu Ten, my mother, and occasionally Zuko, had called me Night Panther.

_Coincidence, _I muttered and kept on walking. Hidden turmoil can really gnaw at you from the inside out.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay, that is chapter two. If anyone reads this story, review it please. I will not continue this story unless I have at **_**least**_** three reviews, and I really mean it! **


	3. Explosions and Musings

Finally, another chapter of The Other Princess. I promise to be more update-able in the future. Really! 

Thanks to all my reviewers:

IcePrincess013 

Yemi Hikari 

Gothic Arctic snow Wolf

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3

Surprises

Pyra's POV

**I glared at the cup of tea I held in my hand. I'd gotten it about forty-five minutes ago, and was half way done when I started talking with the crew. Now, what was once hot tea, was now barely lukewarm. I didn't like lukewarm tea; I only liked it scorching hot. **

_**Maybe I'll go find Uncle Iroh, **_**I mused, but I really didn't feel like searching the ship right now. **

**I continued to glare at the tea. If only I was a Fire Bender again, I would heat it myself. Sometimes I would do that, forget about a hot drink, then heat it using Fire Bending. It was one of the perks of being a Fire Bender, you never had to worry about not being warm. Usually, we just warmed ourselves up. **

**I glared at it again, maybe a fiery gaze would get it hotter. I doubted it. **

"**Pyra, what did the tea ever do to you?"**

**I turned to see Uncle Iroh. I shook my head. "Nothing," I answered. "I started talking and it got lukewarm on me."**

**He chuckled and held out a hand. I handed the cup over and, pretty soon, it was steaming again. **

**He handed it back to me. Taking a sip, it burned my tongue slightly, the tasty warm liquid warming me up. We'd moved further north, and it was getting cooler. I was a Fire Nation native after all, and I still thrived in warmer weather. **

"**Thank you Uncle Iroh," I grinned. I took another sip of the tea. **

"**Please try to be more attentive Pyra," he answered. "And you're welcome."**

**Uncle Iroh gave me a lot of advice. Usually, I tried to listen to it, but the temper I had got in the way sometimes. I wasn't a very calm person. I shivered and pulled my black cloak closer around me. **

"**I miss the warm," I muttered. Uncle Iroh chuckled. **

**Few Days Later**

I decided to visit the village to calm myself down. The closer we came to the North Pole, the tighter the nerves around the ship got. It was only a few hours ago that Admiral Zhou took our crew from us, leaving just me, Uncle, and Zuko with the ship. None of us knew how to power a ship, all I knew was that you put the coal in the burned and the ship moved. 

_Boom! _

I spun around to see our ship going up in flames. Our ship… going up… in flames. I stared wide-eyed at the now exploded ship, clearly visible in the night. 

Zuko was on that ship! 

With that realization, I sprinted off, desperately wishing Zuko decided to get off the ship, instead of stay in his room. 

I was almost there. I pushed myself harder, knowing I wouldn't be there in time. When I finally did reach the wreckage, I saw Uncle Iroh pulling an unconscious Zuko out of the water. 

**Couple Hours Later**

"Zhou did this," I growled. I crossed my arms over my chest, noticing that I would need to buy a new shirt soon. This one was getting really tight. Zuko was sitting against a tree. He'd created a fire shield around him at the last minute, but he hadn't escaped damage. His face had a large burn mark on the cheek, and scratches from when he'd been thrown backward. But, other than that, he was okay. 

"What makes you so sure Pyra?" Uncle Iroh asked. 

"It was the way he looked at Zuko's swords," I answered. "He had a weird look on his face." I shook my head. "It was him." I insisted. 

My uncle nodded. "I believe you are right," he said. 

It was then that Zuko spoke up. "It would be a disaster if Zhou got his hands on the Avatar."

I nodded in agreement. Not only would the army become more violent, but Zuko would lose his chance to go home. 

"So it's settled then," Uncle Iroh said. "We help Zuko capture the Avatar before Zhou. We just need a plan."

I was never much of a plan person; I preferred to act on impulse, but it was me who came up with the plan. 

"Uncle Iroh? Zhou offered you the position of General in the attack, didn't he?"

He nodded. "What are you thinking Pyra?"

"This. If you accepted, you and Zuko could travel to the North Pole with the fleet. It would be best to capture the Avatar during the confusion."

"You're forgetting one thing Sister." Zuko said. "How would I get to the North Pole?"

I nodded. "You could go incognito. There are sure to be many soldiers; it should be easy enough to get a masked uniform for you."

"And what of you Pyra?" 

"I couldn't go. Girls aren't in the Fire Nation's army. Even with the uniforms, I wouldn't be able to conceal the fact. I'll have to stay here."

It was true, yes, that I wouldn't be able to pass for the opposite gender, but I partially had another reason for going. I felt sympathy for the twelve year-old Air Bender. He'd lost his entire people, and somehow preserved himself for one hundred years. Through those years, the world was practically turned upside down with the war. Even if I could travel to the North Pole, I wouldn't want a hand in his capture. I didn't want to think about the things the Fire Lord would do to him. 

And, sometimes, I didn't even think he'd accept Zuko home, even if he did capture the young Air Bender. 

"That doesn't answer the question of what I tell Zhou." Uncle Iroh said, jolting me out of my thoughts. 

"Tell him Zuko and I are dead. If he does see us, he wouldn't expect it. It would give you the advantage were you to face him in a duel."

Uncle Iroh nodded. "Very well."

________________________________________________________________________

**Finally, the third chapter is up. Sorry it took me so long to write it. I've been at it for a couple days amongst the craziness of my life.**

**People must review. I want 2 reviews for the chapter. **


	4. On My Own Now

**Chapter Four! Sorry about update times guys, but I'm back in school now and I have a very crazy life.**

**Thanks to reviewers:**

**LadyWillowtree **

**Willow-Ginerva-Alice **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. I do own Pyra though, and any other OC characters. **

**Edit: Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. My computer uploaded chapter 3 again instead of this one and I didn't realize. So here's your long overdue update!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**On My Own Now**

Pyra's POV

For the what was probably the first time in my life, I felt completely alone. I pulled my cloak closer around me, slightly scared. I'd said goodbye to Zuko and Uncle Iroh. I'd stayed at the appointed meeting place for two weeks, after that, it was agreed that I would go to the Earth Kingdom Capitol of Ba Sing Se.

My whole life, I'd had someone to talk to, even if they would rather not have heard what I told them in the first place. Sometimes I can be a bit… brash. I found it hard to not inform people of things like bad hairs days and such.

I was going down the coast of the Earth Kingdom until I could find a traveling partner. If I journeyed into the Earth Kingdom without direction, I would probably end up somewhere I shouldn't.

I was nearing a town now, when I realized that I was nearing the town where I'd run into the guard after curfew. Obviously, it was a Fire Nation occupied town.

Half an hour later, I found myself looking hungrily at food. I hadn't had anything to eat all day. I was trying to save my money. A new shirt would have to wait. But, that meat pie looking _really_ good.

"You gonna stand there all day girl?" The merchant said looking at me with disapproval.

I looked up. "How much for the pie?" I asked. I reached into my pocket and felt the fifteen bronze pieces I had.

The guy studied me for a minute. "Three bronze pieces."

I blanched. That was way to steep. If I spent that much, I would have to go a whole day without food, maybe two.

It was then that I heard the voice behind me. "It's on me."

A hand reached out and dropped the bronze pieces into the merchant's greedy hand.

I turned around slowly and found myself looking into two smiling brown eyes. It was then that I realized the eyes had glints of gold in them.

I took a step back and instantly recognized the guard from before. Dang. If he decided to expose me, I could be punished for the curfew thing.

He handed the meat pie to me. I reached out and took it gingerly, trying to be cautious.

"Would you come with me? I want to ask you a few things."

I thought for a minute. It would be wrong to run off with the food he'd paid for. I nodded and followed him into a nearby alley, where he sat on a crate and gestured for me to do the same. I sat.

I rubbed the dirt off my hands and onto the side of my dress. I broke the pie in two, careful not to let the filling fall to the ground. Carefully, I handed one half to him.

He reached out and pushed it away. I shook my head. "You paid for it," I muttered.

I studied him while he ate his share. He was still wearing the Fire Nation fire bender uniform, though he wasn't wearing mask, same as last time.

"So what are you doing here Pyra?"

I quickly glanced from side to side. There wasn't anyone paying attention to us. "Call me Kurohyou for now." I grinned inwardly at the meaning. Kurohyou meant Panther. I wanted to stay true to myself, even if I had to take a false name.

"Okay, Kurohyou, why are you here? Is it okay if I just call you Kuro?" I nodded.

"I'm traveling." I finished it with a glare, telling him not to push further.

To bad he couldn't take a hint. "Why?"

I glared icily at him. "Why do you have those weird gold tints in your eyes?" Actually, I kind of liked it.

"That is not of your concern."

"Why don't you have that clipped accent of all the soldiers?"

"Still not your business."

I think he got the message.

"My name is Takeo."

I nodded. The name meant warrior.

It seemed we'd run out of conversation. "Is there any way I can repay you for the food?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Like I said, it's on me."

I didn't like accepting charity. "But surely there's something I could do?"

He studied me for a minute. "The other soldiers here are bullies," he finally said. "If you're as insolent as you act, do you think you could steal some things back?"

I chewed on the inside of my cheek. I probably could. That's what I told him.

"I don't like it when the others steal from the weak. There's a knife they stole from one of the local kids. They took it off him, saying he could turn into a threat. That kid was no more than five. He said it was his father's. If you could steal that back, I'll consider your debt repaid."

I watched him wide-eyed. "I'll do it."

"It's in the filing room; they put the stolen items there. It's in a concealed spot, though I haven't figured out where it is yet." I nodded, paying attention to the words.

It was then that we stood up to go our separate ways. I walked deeper into the alley, going toward the other street, he went the other way.

**Late That Night**

**Time: Unspecified**

I pulled the hood over my cloak closer. There was a small window in the back of the filing room with bars. I had my swords strapped over my back, in case I needed to use them. I'd smeared my face with dirt, till it was very dark brown. The cloak was hooded.

Problem: The window was at least ten feet off the ground.

Answer: Try to climb the wall.

PA (Pyra's Answer): Go get a couple crates.

A few minutes later I was standing on top of the crates, looking into the room. It was devoid of people, save for the one guard on the other side of the door. Now all I had to do was figure out how to get into the room. I tried the bar, it was iron and I wouldn't be able to break it no matter how hard I tried. I wasn't that strong. I wouldn't be able to break them with my swords either.

PA: Dress up Fire Nation style and sneak into the room past the guard, through the Fire Nation soldier barracks.

So that's what I did. First, I stole over to the showers, lucky for me, a soldier was taking a shower. I took the clothes and put them on. The sleeves were about six inches too long and the leggings were too long. But they would work.

I pulled the mask over my face.

Five minutes later, I found myself outside the room facing the guard.

"Is there something I can do for you?" He asked, annoyed.

I didn't say anything. Just took out my swords and stepped toward him. Fire spouted out of his fingertips. Before he could do anything, I kneed him in the stomach and the back of the head. He would be out for a few minutes.

I entered the room and started looking around. One wall was empty of the filing cabinets. I looked over there first.

Since lighting was really bad, I felt along the wall. It wasn't long before I hit a pressure point or something and a panel slid away. Behind it was a small room. The ceiling was three feet high, so I had to slide in on my belly.

**Next Day**

I met the soldier a.k.a. Takeo in the same alley. I handed him the knife. In short, it was beautiful. The hilt had a large gemstone in it and the blade gleamed.

I turned to walk away when I heard him step up behind me.

He pinned my arms to my sides from behind, standing really close.

"I'm half Earth Kingdom," he whispered in my ear.

* * *

**Wow that took a while write. Anyway, hope you guys like Takeo. I want two more reviews. **


End file.
